Rodri "Dante"
|-|Former Previous avi= |-|Current Previous avi= |-|Spooky avatar for October= Summary Rodri "Dante" (or just Rodri or Dante if you want) it's a n00b user in both Joke Battles and VS Battles wiki who sometimes takes this wiki a way too serious. He also became admin somehow, hax we say. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-A, varies with Pulsimann | lol admin Name: He asks himself that question everyday Origin: When a mom and dad love each other very much... Gender: Can females be called "Rodrigo"? Age: ~8.3 Solar Sweeps Classification: Son of a witch, Page of Heart, C-life (Currently), dog (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, some degree of Martial Arts, Omnipatience, Profile Creation, Profile Manipulation (Capable of editing profiles, even if they are locked), Mashup Creation, Average Image Editting Skills, Stealth Mastery via Void Manipulation, Acid Breath, High (Mental) Trauma Resistance, Summoning (Pulsimann), Durability Negation via sheer edge (Though it requires him to listen to edgy songs for a extended period of time beforehand), Immunity to Gay Manipulation (He already lives in the gayest country ever, using Gay Manipulation against him is just a waste of time), Probability Manipulation (Which he abuses to obtain Lucky Piano Manipulation badges), Empathic Manipulation via Shoosh Pap, Majyyk (Not to be confused with Magic, which is fake as shit), Immortality (Type 9) | Same as before, Ban, Profile Erasure and Locking, Attention Manipulation (By highlighting threads), Soul Manipulation, Resurrection (As long as his death isn't considered "heroic" or "just" he will be resurrected shortly afterwards) Attack Potency: Likely Multiverse level+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Vriska Serket, who will be upgraded to 2-A eventually (?)), varies with Pulsimann (Pulsimann's stats are subjective and variable, when asked about his AP the answer is "too much") | lol admin (Though barely above regular users and almost always tries to use his powers responsibly) Speed: At least FTL (That's why he is always in the dark), likely Omniprescent (It's always there. Watching) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Struggles to carry a 11kg dog and was left in pain after it. Don't worry, the dog can walk now) Striking Strength: Cardboard class (As long as it isn't fortified cardboard) Durability: But The Wizard is Undeterred (Managed to watch the special ending of OFF without crying, was mostly fine after watching fan art from Veiled616 and Shädman, simply shrugged after searching "Sonic Fan Art" in Google Images. Can tank hits from him mom, who actually gets hurt when trying to hit him) Stamina: Limitless with coffee, below average otherwise Range: *shrug* Standard Equipment: Phone and laptop, a growing number of "Delete this" memes, his common sense (Formerly), this list | The Ban Note. Intelligence: Questionable (Can create objectively funny pages and regulary does calcs for fun, then he does stupid shit like this. Sometimes able to outsmart Seol404, Copetan and Crabwhale) Weaknesses: Really poor enlgish knowledge, which can lead him to commit some... awkward typos. It's a matter of time before he does something stupid and gets blocked forever (I would report him right away if I were you) | Drops back to base outside Joke Battles Wiki Key: Base | After Ryukama got sick of him reporting Mckmal Admin Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Edit frenzy:' Rodri begins to make a lot of small edits in random pages for no apparent reason *'CRT:' Rodri makes a Content Revision Thread. It's not really effective... *'Hablar en español:' Rodri empieza a hablar en español con la esperanza que nadie entienda lo que dice, inútil dado que la gente puede simplemente usar el traductor de Google *'Spingy.gif:' Rodri distracts the opponent with this image. Doing this, Rodri negates his own existance until he is completely safe *'Shoosh Pap:' Rodri can calm down the foe by shoosh paping them Admin *'Ban:' Rodri bans the opponent, but they must have done something really terrible for this to happen Others Notable Victories: TheDarkSide857 (Technically) Notable Losses: The chance of becoming an admin (Because, let's face it, he will never be one) Pulsimann (Pulsimann) Pulsimann's Profile (It was a matter of time) Copetan and Alexcar3000 (This was supposed to be a thread where everyone claimed that Composite Tree stomps all users, but they turned it into an actual debate. What do they think this is, a VS Debating site?) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Omnipatients Category:Profile Users Category:Mashup Users Category:Image Edition Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Void Users Category:Resistance users Category:Stupidity Users Category:Users Category:Noobs Category:Male Characters Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Summoners Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Ban Users Category:Baliooga! Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Real Life ⟦Citation Needed⟧ Category:Acid Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Edge Users